parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea
Cast *Melody - Wonderheart (Care Bear) *Ariel - Everest (Paw Patrol) *Eric - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Young Flounder - Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *Adult Flounder - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Sebastian - Woody (Toy Story) *Scuttle - Remy (Ratatouille) *King Triton - Hulk (Hulk) *Morgana - Daring Danny x (Paw Patrol) *Undertow (Large) Bowser (Super Mario Bros) *Undertow (Small) - Chucky (Child Play) *Cloak And Dagger *Tip And Dash Sid Diego And Manny (Ice Age) *Grimsby - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Carlotta - Mayor Goodway (Paw Patrol) *Chef Louis - Liguini (Ratatouille) *Max - Baby Humdinger - (Paw Patrol) Scene *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 1 - Opening/Down to the Sea *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Daring Danny X *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 3 - Fearing Daring Danny X/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 5 - Daring Danny X & Chucky's Confrontation *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 6 - Wonderheart Bonds the Locket''/''Almost a Delay *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 11 - Woody Tells Everest About WonderHeart *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 12 - Woderheart Meets Daring Danny X *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 13 - For a Moment/Daring Danny X's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 14 - Meet Sid Diego and Manny *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 15 -Old Friends *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 16 -Taking the Trident *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 17 - Wonderheart's Big Mistake *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Daring Danny X (Part 1) *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 19 - Showdown with the Mighty Daring Danny X (Part 2) *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 20 - A Most Precious Gift/("Here On the Land and the Sea") *The Little Mer Pups Husky 2 Return The Sea Part 21 -End Credits Gallery wonderheart-bear-care-bears-and-cousins-75.1.jpg|WonderHeart As Melody Everest.png|Everest as Ariel Winnie-the-pooh-quotes.jpg|Pooh As Eric ChickenLittle.png|Chicken Little As Young Flounder Rocky-chicken-run-57.7.jpg|Rocky As Adult Flounder Woody as douglas.png|Woody As Sebastian Remy .jpg|Remy As Scuttle Hulk (comics character).png|Hulk As King Triton Danny_(PAW_Patrol).png|Daring Danny X As Morgana 598px-Nsmb2 bowser.png|Bowser As Undertow (Large) Childs-play-chucky-image.jpeg|Chucky As Undertow (Small) 300px-Roscoe-DeSoto-roscoe-and-desoto-5726694-768-432.jpg|Roscoe And Desoto As Cloak And Dagger Sid From Dragon Rockz.jpg|Sid As Tip Diego-ice-age-85.6.jpg|Diego As Tip Manny in Ice Age Collision Course-0.jpg|Manny As Dash DISNEYSTYLE8 CAST VIDEO 6.png|Rabbit As Grimsby Mayorgoodway.png|Mayor Goodway As Carlotta Linguini Transparent.png|Linguini As Chef Louis Baby humdinger as doogal.jpg|Baby Humdinger As Max Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Cristian Peñaranda Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoof